tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kraang
The Kraang are evil aliens from Kraang Homeworld in Dimension X and one of the two main antagonists of the series, the other being the Shredder. Bio The Kraang could not be reached for comment. So far, all we know is that they are a race of multi-tentacled brain-creatures, who are very far from home and up to no good. Stay tuned - ''Nick History T he Kraang are multi-tentacled brain-creatures who’ve come from another dimension to colonize Earth. Unfortunately for them, the Earth’s biosphere is not particularly hospitable to them, so they’re plotting to transform the Earth’s environment into something more suitable for their own kind – and destroy all human life! They brought the Mutagen Ooze with them from their own dimension but it doesn't work as they thought it would as the physical laws of our world are different from their own. They have been kidnapping scientists to help them modify it ever since. It has been revealed that it was the Kraang who were responsible for Splinter and the turtles' mutation. The Kraang breathe a noxious gas that is toxic to humans and other Earthly life. Their ultimate goal is to mutate the entire planet this way so that it becomes habitable by them and nothing else. Personality Since their natural bodies are weak and vulnerable, they pilot humanoid androids with cockpits built into their abdomens. The turtles call these bodies Kraangdroids. They seem to only be able to speak in hisses and screeches in their natural state and can only communicate with humans through their robotic bodies. They haven't mastered the english language yet and speak in a very redundant, repetitive manner, often leaving out descriptive nouns. When they must venture out in public, they disguise their robotic bodies in human like facades that make them look like identical men in neat black suits with empty staring eyes. In the episode The Pulverizer, it is first shown that the Kraang have upgraded their Kraangdroids with jetpacks, allowing them to fly. In the TRCI building, the Kraang were seen piloting small, quick hovercrafts armed with energy weapons. Plans and Activities *Trafficking in mutagen. *Kidnapping of notable scientists. *Several attempts at widespread mutagen contamination. *Experimentation on psychic abilities. *Capturing April. *Attempt to terraform entire planet Earth to be habitable only to Kraang. Quotes *"We shall destroy the ones called the turtles who call themselves the turtles."'' *''"The power cell."'' *''"Stop the one that needs to be stopped."'' *''"Kraang, the present is being a positive time to be the testing of the energy cannon."'' *''"Highly undesirable outcome!"'' *''"That which is known as access is now granted to kraang."'' *''"In Kraang's face."'' *''"This is our fight with the creatures known as the turtles."'' *''"The use from this will be proven usefull with the more watching of this." *"This is being a good image of Kraang."'' *''"Kraang has been on the diet known as Gluten-Free. Kraang has already lost 13 Kraang units of weight."'' *''"Kraang Rules!"'' *''"This is definitely what is known as not good."'' *''"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang. This is true, Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as 'Handsome'."'' *''"The ones known as the turtles are protecting the life-form that is needed to complete the plan. The one known as...April O'Neil."'' *''"She is the one known as the one. She is the link that is missing in the plan which is known as the plan of Kraang." *''Kraang is in what as known as...Agreement. The ones known as the Turtles must become known as the turtles who are destroyed." *''"Kraang is giving that which is known as a warning: the mutagen is unstable in this dimension. The results desired may not be the results that result from the actions taken by the one known as 'Shredder'."'' *''"This is going to leave what is known as...a mark"'' Trivia *They're the one of few species in Dimension X that are not the non-water base of life. Other being the Water Creature that live in hydrocarbon water. *They are the some kind of high evolutionary of squid. *The Kraang may have the rebellion called Utroms in Dimension X. *They may have some sort of connection with April, which foreshadows why they need her. *The captured Kraang seems frighten of Shredder for the way he threatened to kill him if he didn't tell him anything, and the way he punished Dogpound. **Despite being villains, it seems that the Kraang don't believe in harsh treatment to allies. *The Kraang and Shredder's agreement on destroying the turtles could indicate an alliance between the two. This may be a reference to the 1987 series. *The Kraang uses the suits to not only be in disguise, but to be able to communicate with other humans. *While they speak English, they don't really talk normal. **Always referring to themselves in first person. **When Addressing people they say "The one(s) known as". **When addressing plans they say "The plan of...". **When saying other terms like agreement or handsome the say "What is known as....". *It is possible in season 2 that the Kraang (Or just Kraang Droids that can activate by themselves.) will be the new Foot Soldiers of Shredder. *in seson 2 one will get a yeti like suit oddly with butt cannons Kraang ship.png Kraang ch pu3.jpg Gear-the-kraang-laser-gun.jpg Kraang2.png|A Kraang Alien as a Lego Figure. The Kraang promo.JPG|A partly-revealed Kraang Droid as a Lego Figure. Lego-TMNT-Kraang 1349964412.jpg|A fully-revealed Kraang Droid as a Lego Figure. Kraang.png Metalhead vs kraang kraang.png Kraang ship.jpg Character-kraang.png Kraang-1-.png Category:Characters Category:The Kraang Category:Aliens Category:Organization Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Boys Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Bad Girls Category:Alive Category:Male